1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system that performs observation in setting corresponding to a type of an endoscope actually in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscopes have been widely used in a medical field and the like. As endoscopes, different types of endoscopes are prepared according to observation parts. The endoscopes suitable for the observation parts make it easy to perform observation or inspection, treatment performed using a treatment instrument, and the like.
When the different types of endoscopes are connected to a common signal processing apparatus or a common light source apparatus, appropriate setting states are required according to the types of the endoscopes.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H8-123518 serving as a first conventional example discloses that a control apparatus, to which a plurality of controlled apparatuses such as a light source apparatus are electrically connected via communication means, remotely controls the controlled apparatuses. The first conventional example also discloses that the control apparatus is connected to a central operation panel as well and a display section of the central operation panel displays operation switches, setting values, measured values, and the like of the controlled apparatuses.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-454 serving as a second conventional example discloses that, by mounting a peripheral apparatus extension control board in an image processing apparatus to which an endoscope is connected, information such as apparatus names, function names, and setting values of a pneumoperitoneum instrument and an electronic knife apparatus functioning as peripheral apparatuses are displayed. The second conventional example also discloses that the peripheral apparatuses can be controlled on the basis of a peripheral apparatus control screen.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-334163 serving as a third conventional example discloses an image processing apparatus that detects a type of an endoscope or a type of an image pickup device and displays an image subjected to predetermined image processing in an appropriate region even when the number of pixels of the image pickup device changes according to the detected type.